


I Fold

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: “Do you even know who I am?”“Am I supposed to?”“Most people around here do.”An intense poker game turns into a rather steamy night. Can this scrawny grad student handle the force of the famous journalist Takashi Shirogane?





	I Fold

Shiro keeps his face straight as he looks at the cards in his hand. A solid hand really, a hand that should win him this round. He keeps his smirk to himself as he slides the remainder of his chips towards the center of the table. All-in and oozing confidence. Fitting much to the atmosphere of the Bellagio. The smell of alcohol thick in the air paired with the sound of various slot machines going off always seemed to excite Shiro.

Shiro picked up the habit of spending weekend's at the Bellagio much to his mother's dismay. He enjoyed the high he felt when he won which happens more often than it should. Luck or status? Most likely status, but Shiro would never admit that. 

Sure he could ruin someone's entire career with just an article, but that's no reason to fold, right? Wrong. Everyone feared Shiro, no one really wanted to beat him because they're afraid of what he'd do to them. Shiro’s pretty much a walking teddy bear, but they don't know that. They only know the Shiro that puts out cold and calculated articles.

The two men on his left fold, groaning as they place their cards on the table. However, the man directly across from him, with the deep blue dress shirt that almost matches his pretty blue eyes, doesn't fold. Instead, he gives Shiro a wink and slides the rest of his chips into the pot as well. Shiro narrows his eyes for a brief second before looking back down at his own hand. He's probably just bluffing. There's no way he’s going to beat Shiro. 

Shiro studies the man a little closer, drinking in what he can see of his lithe frame and perfectly tanned skin. He's beautiful, really; too bad Shiro is going to crush him. 

They lay their hands down and Shiro practically sees red. He lost. Not only did he lose, but he lost to some dweeb that looks like he barely even knows what he's doing. There's absolutely no way Shiro lost to him without the little punk cheating, no way. 

Shiro balls his fists, watching as the man collects his winnings with a delighted smile. The same smile that is eating at Shiro. How dare this beautiful man come in and beat him like that? No one beats him. Does he even know who Shiro is? 

Shiro keeps his eyes on the man as he gets up with his earnings and walks away from the table. Shiro gets up shortly after, following him through the bustling Bellagio. He follows him into the elevator up to the resort; the man doesn't seem to notice, too engrossed in his phone. Perfect for Shiro, not so much the man. 

“Why did you cheat?” Shiro asks while pushing the man into the back of the elevator. He lets out something between a shriek and a gasp, dropping his phone on the carpeted floor beneath them. 

“Y-you can have the money! Please don't hurt me. Oh my god, my mom was right this was a bad idea. Just take the money and don't hurt me, please! I just got into my doctorate program I don't want to die now!” The man rambles on. 

Shiro pulls back slightly, his eyebrows knit closely together as he stares down at the younger man. 

“I wasn't going to hurt you?” Shiro says with a hint of question in his tone.

“Is it wrong of me to assume? You're a big scary man and you came out of nowhere and pushed me into the wall of an elevator while accusing me of cheating, which I did not do by the way. Excuse me for thinking I was going to get my ass beat.” 

“Do you even know who I am?” Shiro asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Am I supposed to?”

“Most people around here do.”

“I'm not from around here, seriously dude can you lighten up a little?”

“Right,” Shiro says while taking a step back from the man. 

“Why do you think I cheated?”

“I normally don't get beaten. When I do get beaten it's not by scrawny little grad students.” 

“Hey! I am not scrawny!” 

“You're practically a twink.” 

The man scoffs, shifting his weight. The elevator stops at the younger man's floor, and the door slides open as he and Shiro exchange twin glances. The younger quickly picks up his phone and steps out, pulling Shiro along with him, his interest obviously piqued. He seems to forget that Shiro just had him pressed against the elevator. 

“Who are you anyway?”

“Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro says as they walk down the long hall.

The man's jaw slacks as he stops short.

“Takashi Shirogane? The same Takashi Shirogane that could write a single article and ruin a person's entire life?” 

Shiro chuckles, amused by his shocked expression. “Yes,  _ that _ Takashi Shirogane, but most people just call me Shiro.”

“Holy shit are you going to ruin my life because I bet against you and won?”

“No... maybe if you actually cheated and you're lying to me, but you seem like a pretty honest guy.” 

“Thanks for not ruining my life, I guess. My name is Lance by the way. You probably don't even care, but um… yeah.” Lance trails off while looking back down at his phone.

“Right, I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. It was very childish of me… losing is sort of foreign to me. Especially when it’s the cause of some kid that looks completely out of his element. How do you even afford this place?” 

“My parents. Kind of a birthday, graduation, and congratulations gift rolled into one. More from my dad than my mom, she didn't really want me coming.” He says, only looking up from his phone briefly to make sure he hasn't passed his room. 

“Aha!” Lance exclaims while holding his phone triumphantly in the air.

“What?”

“I found you, wanted to make sure you're the real deal and not some creep. You're a lot scarier in person, you know,” Lance confesses as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

“I can assure you I'm not as scary as everyone makes it seem. Just because I  _ can _ ruin someone doesn't mean I will.”

“Oddly reassuring, big scary man,” Lance says while leaning against the door of what Shiro assumes is his room.

“Ah, I should probably get out of your hair now.” 

“You can come in, if you'd like, now that I've confirmed you are who you say you are. If you're too busy being big scary Takashi Shirogane I totally understand.” 

“I think I can spare a couple of minutes to get to know the only man that had the balls to beat me tonight.” 

Lance smirks at that as he turns to unlock the door. “In my defense, I didn't recognize you.” 

“And if you did would it have made a difference?” Shiro asks while stepping past Lance and into his room. 

“Absolutely not. Mama didn't raise a quitter. Go big or go home, baby.” The word baby slides from Lance's lips so smoothly it almost makes Shiro weak in the knees.

Shiro smiles while looking around Lance’s room, taking in his surroundings. A king sapphire room; Shiro has definitely stayed in one before, but it seems to be more of Lance's taste and less of his. The blue and grey accents seem to fit the little glimpse Shiro’s gotten of him. Shiro himself prefers the more grand rooms, but this one seems to be a good fit for Lance.

“Nice view,” Shiro says as if he hasn't seen it dozens of times before. 

“You say that like you haven't seen it before,” Lance says, watching as Shiro pulls his suit jacket off and taking note of how tight his dress shirt is. 

“It'd look even nicer with you pressed against the window taking my cock. That is what you invited me in for, right?” Shiro asks as if it's not big deal at all. 

Lance nearly chokes as he sits down on the ottoman in front of his bed. He clutches his chest with a wheeze. 

“Holy shit dude, you're a blunt one aren't you? I mean I was kind of hoping, but I didn't think you'd even be down. You're like way hot, you probably have people wanting to sleep with you all the time.”

“That happens less often than you think, Lance, but that is what you invited me in for, no? Am I reading this wrong?”

“With how blunt you're being I find that hard to believe,” He scoffs while undoing the first two buttons of his shirt. “But you aren't really reading it wrong… you're like super hot and powerful vibe you put off is turning me on.”

“I really don't have sex with random grad students,” Shiro says while looking back towards the window, studying the gleaming lights of the strip. 

“Yeah, I normally don't have sex with men that could ruin my entire life, yet here we are,” Lance says while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “Do you… should we talk more? Or do you just want to get right into… or?”

“You don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into anything.” Shiro turns back to Lance, watching as Lance tries to calm himself. 

“No, I'm just, you're so hot it's kind of intimidating.”

“I'm not that hot, Lance, you're far more beautiful.” 

“Shut up, Takashi, you're gorgeous,” Lance says while pulling Shiro by his tie and planting his lips firmly on Shiro’s. 

Shiro chuckles against Lance's lips but wastes no time pushing Lance’s shirt onto the ground as Lance works at Shiro’s tie.

“Show me how big and bad you really are,” Lance practically purrs, clearly enjoying the feeling of Shiro's hands on him.

“I really don't think you'll be saying I'm big and bad afterward.” Shiro kisses along Lance's jaw, stopping to teasingly nip at his lobe. 

Lance's fingers work quickly at the buttons of Shiro's shirt while Shiro moves his lips to Lance's neck. Delighted by the little gasps Lance lets out Shiro continues sucking at biting at his neck. 

“Okay, enough of that, I want you now.” Lance whines, pushing Shiro off of him. To Shiro, he looks beautiful, face flushed and hair askew. 

Shiro groans slightly as he fully pulls away fully. He discards his dress shirt on the floor below, Lance can’t help but gawk at how tight Shiro’s undershirt is as well. 

“Why is everything you wear too tight and hot?” Lance asks, sliding his hands down Shiro’s stomach to pull the shirt put from his pants. Shiro chuckles as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

“I’ve been told they look nice.”

“Very nice,” Lance breaths out as he runs his hands over Shiro’s abs. “Do you… do you have protection?” 

Shiro nods, pulling a small container that holds his condoms. Lance places his hand over his face to keep from laughing, but the little giggles slip through anyway. 

“You have a case for them?” Lance snorts, placing his hand on his hip as he looks up at Shiro. “And you say you don’t do this a lot.” 

“The friction is bad for them!” Shiro defends, pulling one out before sliding the case back into his pocket. “I really don’t do this often, Lance, I just want to make sure I’m protected if things like this do happen.” 

Lance’s face softens a little with a smile. He runs his hand up Shiro’s chest stopping to wrap his arms around his neck. The look on his face more sultry than ever before. 

“Shiro, I don’t care if you do it every night or once every couple of years. The only thing I care about right now is you fucking me into the mattress.” Lance smirks, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s as he pushes their bodies closer together. Shiro swallows, sliding his right hand down over the swell of Lance’s ass to give it a squeeze.  “Show me what you got, big boy,” Lance says while sliding his thin fingers over the painfully obvious bulge in Shiro’s pants. He bites down on his lip before pulling away from Shiro, much to his dismay. 

Lance sashays away from Shiro, looking over his shoulder with a large grin as he bends over, reaching into the bedside drawer. Shiro makes quick work of his pants and underwear, leaving them on the floor where he once stood. Shiro sits down on the bed, watching as Lance takes his sweet time looking for whatever it is. 

“Come on, Lance,” Shiro whines out, making grabby hands towards Lance. 

“Calm it, big guy, we need lube you know.” Lance waves Shiro off, not taking his eyes away from the drawer in front of him.

Shiro deflates, falling onto the bed. He rips the condom open, wasting no time in rolling it over his already hard dick. Lance turns back to him, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Shiro spread out on his bed. He tosses the lube onto Shiro’s chest, finally discarding his own pants on the floor. 

“Like what you see?” Lance smirks, swaying his hips slowly. Shiro rolls his eyes and grabs Lance by the arm, pulling him down onto the bed. 

“Weren’t you just complaining about wanting me?” Shiro asks, his voice sounding gruff. Lance grabs his chin, giving him a kiss that has probably way too much passion for a one night stand. Shiro breaks the kiss only to flip their position. 

“Minor details,” Lance says, his smile warm as he watches Shiro uncap the lube and spread some onto his fingers. 

Shiro trails kisses down Lance’s neck and collarbone, gently sucking and biting as he goes. His finger circling around Lance’s hole. Lance gasps as Shiro slides not one, but two fingers into him, curling them as he goes. The little sounds Lance makes as Shiro stretches him only encourages him to add another finger and pick up the pace. 

It doesn’t take long for Lance to start squirming under Shiro’s grip, begging for more. The moans slipping past his lips growing louder as Shiro repeatedly hits his prostate. Lance arches into him gasping out curses as he reaches his climax. Once he comes down from the slight high he looks at Shiro with a small frown. 

“That wasn’t very nice, Mr. Shirogane,” Lance mumbles, turning away from Shiro.

“You seemed to have enjoyed it.” He pulls Lance closer, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re young, I’m sure you have more than enough stamina to keep going.”  

Lance groans, pushing at Shiro’s chest as a way to get him off but he stops at the feeling of Shiro’s cock pressing against him. He bites down on his lip, staring up at the man above him. It takes nearly every bit of willpower Shiro has to not snap his hips forward into Lance, his looks are killing him. 

Shiro grips Lance's hips, finally giving him what he wants, but still keeping it slow. “Your looks should be illegal.” Shiro grunts as he bottoms out. 

“Come on Shiro pick up the pace!” Lance whines, gripping Shiro’s shoulders. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Shiro mumbles against Lance's neck, not bothering to move any faster even though Lance's nails are digging into his shoulders. 

Lance sighs, “As sweet as that is, I can take it.” He presses kisses along Shiro's collarbone while wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, trying to entice him into moving faster. 

Shiro finally gives in, picking up the pace with each thrust into Lance. The moans slipping past Lance’s lips are nearly enough to get Shiro off alone, but he holds off, determined to show him a good time. 

With the way Lance is moving against Shiro, he can feel himself quickly becoming undone. He can’t help the groans that fall from his lips. He snaps his hips forward a bit harsher hitting  _ all _ the right spots which makes Lance practically see stars. 

“Shiro! Shiro! You gotta slow down, I’m gonna—  _ ngh _ ,” Lance gasps out as he reaches his climax for the second time tonight. Shiro’s own climax isn’t far behind Lance’s, the tight heat becoming too much for him. Shiro chuckles against his shoulder giving it a soft kiss. 

“It’s not very hard to you get you off.” Shiro smirks as Lance covers his face, already red with embarrassment. 

“Shut up, Shiro,” Lance says while turning his face away from Shiro. “It didn’t take you very long to get off either.”

Shiro shrugs, making sure to pull out of Lance before flopping onto his bed. “We could always go again in the morning,” Shiro says while tying off the condom and tossing it into the bin near Lance’s bed. 

“Oh, so you’re planning on staying the night?” Lance teases, grabbing the tissues off the nightstand to clean himself off. 

“Hush, baby. So did you enjoy it? Was it too much?” Shiro prods, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. 

“Shiro, babe, it was fine. It was great actually. You play big and scary really well.” 

“I guess it worked, you got off pretty easily. Roleplaying seems to work for you, baby.” Shiro hums, rubbing circles on Lance’s hips. 

“Let’s not talk about that. It wasn't entirely roleplaying, you’re still the big bad journalist Takashi Shirogane and I’m still just a grad student.” Lance says while sliding back into the bed. 

“Seriously though, I don’t think I’ve gotten you off that fast before.” Shiro chuckles, looking up at Lance with a fond smile. 

“Well, what do you expect from me? This was like the first time I got to actually see you being big scary Takashi Shirogane and it was hot. I see why everyone is scared of you now.” 

Shiro laughs openly at Lance calling him scary. “I’m not that scary.” 

“You’re pretty scary, babe.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Shiro says while rolling his eyes and cuddling up closer to Lance. Lance smiles softly, snuggling closer to the heat coming off of Shiro’s body. 

“I love you, Kashi.” 

“I love you too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
